


悖神之罪

by darkcoffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在艾斯仍然活着并且与萨波取得联系的平行世界中，两个人通过一场催眠走进对方的潜意识，并且挖掘出两个人恐惧的根源，他们企图用激烈的行为来消除这种来自生命内核的恐惧，但是这只会让这一切变成无法阻止的海啸般的灾难。</p>
            </blockquote>





	悖神之罪

永无止尽、绝不结束，这一场如同地狱般的交合，在这个世界的见证之下，在森林深处孤独的木屋里，两个如胶似漆的青年正紧紧地贴合在一起，热情的嘴唇呼出火热的叹息，有力的手指在对方身体的每个褶皱上不厌其烦地爱抚着。  
“啊……艾斯。”  
一位金发的青年在木屋里唯一一件沙发上，被另一个身体更强壮些的男人压制着，他的脑袋往后仰着，微红的双唇轻轻张开，漏出的缝隙中可以看到白皙的牙齿。上下颚微微用力咬合着，双眼因此微眯。透过树叶缝隙的阳光照射在他脸上，留下一个又一个光斑，从他海蓝色迷雾般的双眼到他因为伤疤而狰狞的半张右脸。  
这是无数个动作中的一个，这是不断行进的时间中唯一停下的一秒。  
艾斯，这个如雷贯耳的名字，白胡子海贼团二番队队长，突然暴怒地压下这个金发青年抬起的上半身，撕扯他的脆弱，啃噬对方丑陋的脸部伤痕。  
但是被他所压制的青年猛得一脚踢开艾斯的身体，后者一下撞到墙上。萨波马上抽空压上身，在狂躁的亲吻落在艾斯裸露的各寸肌肤前，萨波就把艾斯的手并在一起反剪在他身后。这使得艾斯的身体往前突出，高高挺起他的下半身——并不只是因为身体的惯性，更是因为艾斯的主观意愿。  
而萨波，是的，他什么都没有思考，只剩下人类最原始的欲望：对于温暖的渴求。他的眼睛闪烁着各种激进思想碰撞在一起产生的明亮的火花，表现在他身体上的则是：同样挺起了下半身，并且以一种几乎算是猥亵的姿势磨蹭着对方火热的身体。  
两人的生殖器接收到模糊却强烈的刺激，他们的吻更加深入，舌头也相互嵌合在一起，从未仔细品尝过对方味道的他们，就像是沙漠旅人发现绿洲，流浪汉找到面包，动作野蛮而不见任何一丝温情，牙齿经常碰撞在一起，嘴唇也因为过度用力的啃咬与吮吸而出血，血液沿着他们的嘴角滑下，迅速干涸。  
艾斯用鼻腔发出声音，他倒是想要说点什么，但比起想要说话，他更想大喊大叫。他觉得自己的胸膛变得越来越火热，几乎不知道自己在做什么，更不要提大脑有没有在思考了。  
连萨波也是如此，甚至他的程度更甚于艾斯，但是他想要做的，却不是像个恶魔那样毁灭对方，他想要对方毁灭自己，是的，彻底撕毁他的一切。  
只有来自艾斯的暴力，才能够彻底救赎自己无法计量的罪孽。  
萨波松开了手，他已经勃起了，他如愿以偿地被艾斯压在唯一一张简单的木桌上，并且禁锢在对方的两条粗壮的手臂之间。萨波的脑子里闪过艾斯的纹身，在S这个字符上一个巨大的X，好像一把利刃直直地捅入他的胸腔，他感到自己的情绪失控地从胸口的破洞中喷洒而出，他飞快地瞥了艾斯一眼。他简直无法再多看艾斯一眼。  
萨波的腰部一松，衣服上的腰带已经不翼而飞了，但很快又被艾斯的手上下撸动，一下又一下，他衬衫的扣子全被扯掉了，大片苍白的肌肤裸露在空气之中，禁果般吸引艾斯低头舔舐，皮肤下的毛细血管很快就胀裂了，他的胸前绯红一片，而自己也早已因为刺激而不断喘气。   
房间里的喘息声和各种布料的摩擦声很快就变成单一的肉体碰撞声了。   
靴子和长裤被艾斯扯下来之后，萨波更加不够控制地大声呼吸着，汲取所有微凉的空气仿佛是他唯一的工作，但他更大的使命则是渴求艾斯给他更多，把他从地狱中拯救出来。就算吧他撕裂也好，总比无动于衷带给他的绝望更好。  
同样的，艾斯裤子的拉链也被扯坏，阴茎被拉出来暴露在空气中，愤怒地指向萨波，如同将要断去慵政迂腐国王脑袋的勇者之刀剑，悬在空气中，蓄势待发。每一次的抚摸都让艾斯更加恼怒和沉醉，而萨波有些迷惘地看着他，因为情欲的渲染，眼睛有些濡湿。  
长期被理性压抑的本能，此刻就像害怕棍棒的野狗，在不经过同意的情况下，几乎很难冲破疆界，使它急需释放的原欲得到缓解。   
艾斯并不在萨波理性控制之下，所以他自由地探索他大部分被裹在重重衣物下伤痕累累的身体。那本该是一具希腊雕塑般完美的身体，但骇人的伤痕遍布他的左半边身体，右半边身体也有些，大部分是烧伤，但不乏所有艾斯能够叫得出口的伤口，有些酷刑作用后的痕迹，后天生长出来的皮肤和其他部分的颜色不同，它更像新生儿般无辜，令人没有勇气直视。  
“……怎么弄成这样。”  
艾斯喊道，“你的身体！”  
萨波紧紧地闭上双眼，不想面对这个问题，他内心还有没放下的东西，骄傲、秘密、羞耻以及懊悔，他所有的情感都凝结成他丑恶的伤疤，顽固地盘踞在他的皮肤上，紧紧地被裹藏在他的外套之下。  
本来他不应该拥有这些情感，如果他真是一个称职的革命军的话，就不应该这么频繁地和艾斯会面。他是否觉得革命不再重要，在恢复了记忆后，过去的情感攀附上了他的知觉，好像新生的藤蔓顶破腐朽的巨塔。  
随着艾斯反复的轻柔的触碰，萨波越发觉得自己的内心正在变成越来越加荒芜的废墟。他的感情就要冲破多年来构建的巨坝，将他彻底淹没，冲向无法挽回的境地。他不想要艾斯对他的态度如此暧昧，但又无法使自己强硬起来反抗艾斯的温柔。他难道不是在赎罪吗？  
请不要这样，这不是你的罪孽。反而倒是我的……  
在萨波将要沦陷在艾斯温柔的泥沼时，突然间，一条皮肤潮湿的细小的蛇爬进了他的敏感区——那不是蛇。萨波很清楚，他挣扎着努力想要阻止艾斯的下一步动作，但没来得及，艾斯在用指尖勾画了几下他突起的耻骨后，握住萨波最隐私的地方。  
“！”   
萨波看到眼前的艾斯正舔着嘴唇，时不时喘气。在这时候，多年无人触碰的性器官产生的刺激，让萨波突然清醒地抬起上半身，视线恰好越过艾斯看到墙壁上用红色颜料写着的字，还未被风干，在阳光的折射下还闪烁着湿润的反光。  
这是什么？  
他们的安全词。  
“路飞。”  
萨波一下子遭到重击般从恍惚中清醒过来。

早些时候，他和艾斯因为航线相仿的问题，干脆打算在这座不知名的小岛上会面，刚好两个人独自乘船出来办事——彼此都不知道的“私事”。这座岛有一片茂密的森林，在森林的深处，依照革命军内部的路线，他们找到这所现在他们正暂住的小木屋。木屋看起来挺结实，不容易被风暴吹倒。尽管只有两个房间，但在起居室一旁的储物间里应有尽有，粮食储备在森林里，他们想要待多久都可以。但没有那个时间，两人的预期计划是一周，他们都知道这一周是从对方的日程表中挤出来的，尤其是萨波。两人格外珍惜这段时间，把它过得好像童年时在哥雅王国那样放肆和愉快。  
凭借艾斯与萨波对对方的了解——他们明明大部分时间都分隔两地，更因为失忆而相互隔离，但他们却好像天天待在一起一样熟悉对方的一切。  
但因为缺席了太多对方的生命，当两个人独处的时候，好像他们两个在彼此自己的世界中，仍然改不掉把对方当成一个幻影的习惯。   
于是在第三天，萨波在一旁吃艾斯用石锅弄出来的炒蛋的时候，突然用一种近乎淡漠和尴尬的语气打开了话题：“诶，艾斯，你觉得我们玩一场催眠游戏怎么样？”  
艾斯在听到催眠两个字的时候停了一下，好像觉得这是什么可笑的巫术，他穿着有些破旧的围裙，站在火堆旁边挑着半边眉毛，有些好笑地说：“怎么了，你现在还是个巫师了吗？”  
“哦，只是觉得蛮有趣的，”萨波喝水的时候用杯子挡住脸，”如果你不感兴趣的话那就算了。只是一场催眠游戏而已，我听别人说，对了解对方挺有用的。“  
艾斯背向萨波，用手捻了一些椒盐洒在料理中，他说：”我不信这个，无聊的东西。“  
”那就算了。“萨波说完之后站起来，走到里屋去。

在艾斯午休时，他的意识正在缓缓地坠入一片灰色的网中，一个温柔而熟悉的声音突然在他的脑海里回响起来，第一遍的时候，艾斯没听清楚，第二遍时，艾斯稍微辨别出了其中的一两个音节，他想要挣扎着起来，身体却不受控制得越发沉重。艾斯皱起眉头，那个声音又重复了第三遍——  
”你会时常感到疲倦吗？”  
艾斯没来得及思考，潜意识就已经给出了答复，艾斯知道自己内心的答案，但他的意识过于模糊，不确定身体是否把这个信息传递了出去。那个声音又问了几个问题，但是艾斯已经完全没有意识了，肌体给他的反馈模糊过头了，好像在自己被套在一层又一层的棉花里一样，恍恍惚惚地在云端上飘荡。  
很快的，他没再听到任何声音就陷入了昏睡，醒来的时候以为自己做了一个古怪的梦。  
直到他因为打喷嚏而在那个声音询问的时候终于醒来了一次，他的眼前是以一种古怪的眼神注视着他的萨波，那眼神充满了忧伤和怜悯，但在艾斯惊醒的瞬间就像玻璃一样碎了。萨波逃避艾斯的眼神，他金色的卷发在脑袋的晃动中划出一个又一个微弱的弧形。  
“你在做什么？”艾斯不耐烦地问，想起这么多天他都被像犯人一样询问。  
萨波抿了抿嘴角，说：“催眠，只是一个催眠而已。”  
萨波说这话的时候没有太多的情绪波动，好像他在做自己的分内事，他的面部是放松的，只有他的手紧紧地握在一起，不安地颤抖着。  
“你为什么要这样做？”艾斯几乎像在吼，“有什么事情你不能直接问吗？还是你这么多年的革命军生涯让你变得神经兮兮的，萨波，我忍不了你这点，你在把我当成一个潜在的敌人！还是什么见鬼的合作伙伴！”  
到后面，艾斯的确冲萨波吼叫了。  
萨波一副受伤的样子，他眨着眼睛。  
很快的，艾斯几乎绝望地发现他在斟酌用词，他几乎要因为萨波这样糟糕的对一切都必须伪装的习惯而暴怒了。但艾斯强压了下来，愤怒慢慢在他心里沉淀成浅灰色的颗粒，艾斯管它叫做失望，有时候叫做绝望。  
在桌子上，萨波伸出手，却又缩了回去。最后他站了过来，靠近艾斯，他平稳地说——表情没有太大变化，语气更是几乎没有起伏：  
“只是没有说出来而已，你也对我的存在感到很不安吧，艾斯……听我说，你可能会觉得我不可理喻，但是，我想了很久了，请你接受这个事实：在我这么多天，于你处在潜意识情况下对你的催眠全部以失败告终，除了蜷缩身体和皱眉等代表拒绝的动作之外，你从没有对我敞开过心扉——我的做法是不是太过卑鄙了……我真糟糕，如果可以的话我真的不愿意这样，有时候了解真相真是一件痛苦的事情！”  
打住艾斯惊恐的神情，萨波继续做自己的陈述：“艾斯。对不起，请不要自责，我自己也不相信我是萨波。  
“站在你面前的人，可能谁也不会是吧。  
”但是你是艾斯，我知道你是。“   
艾斯不知道应该说什么好，他没有办法反驳萨波所说的事实，没办法反抗自己的潜意识。他沉默了很久之后对萨波说：”你接受我是艾斯，怎么可能不认为你自己是萨波。“  
一个近乎悲惨的笑容出现在金发青年的脸上，艾斯熟悉得很，这是属于真正无家可归者的苦笑，他的心脏因为这样的表情骤停之后，情不自禁地伸出了手。站在他面前的萨波拉过他的手，贴在自己的左胸口上，隔着衬衫，萨波的心跳声很轻微以及模糊，几乎要在下一秒幻化成烟雾在空中散去。  
”让我来证明给你看。“萨波带着艾斯走到他们起居室的床上，他在床上端正地躺下，放松了自己的身体，眼睛半眯着看着木质天花板，”你来催眠我，依照你所猜想的，带我走进我的潜意识，我会让你知道我明白你是艾斯，你是我五岁时候就结识的玩伴，我潜意识里唯一的钥匙……“  
萨波坚持艾斯明白走进他潜意识的道路，没有给出过多的提示就开始把精力分散，很快的，萨波像是陷入浅层睡眠一样闭上了眼睛，双唇微微抿着，双手盖在腹部上，胸廓一张一合，做着平缓的呼吸。  
突然被赋予如此信任的艾斯在克服了起初的不适应后，督促自己快些进行催眠，他有很多问题想要问萨波，关于他过去发生过的一切。  
如果这一切在一开始就不顺利的话，萨波就失去批判他的立场了。  
听上去这个结果好像挺公平的，但艾斯的双膝在颤抖，他确实在害怕当自己说了第一句话：”我是艾斯，萨波，我要进来了。“的时候，萨波会一声不吭，让房间里的尘埃和阳光都积压在艾斯的肩膀上，这可能会把他压垮。  
他们都没办法再重新结交一次生命中最珍贵的人了，他们早已经丧失了这样的精力和过去的少年心性。  
萨波呼吸起来的样子是那么温和，谁又能想到这个青年受过那么糟糕的罪罚。他沉默的样子像是一尊完美的石雕，不容任何人的侵犯。而事实上他突然用力地呼吸起来，胸腔风箱一样用力地一张一合，艾斯吓了一跳，直到萨波轻轻地发出一声：“嗯。”  
阳光让这个房间格外安静，安静得让艾斯觉得有些恐惧，他痛苦了起来，紧紧地攥着双手，甚至想要一走了之，把萨波抛在这里，让他一直一直沉睡下去！  
但艾斯做了一番挣扎后还是开口道：“你认为我是谁？”  
“艾斯。”  
“艾斯是谁？”他再一次问道。  
萨波的眉毛开始拧在一起，他说：“……我不知道。”  
艾斯耐心地问道：“再想想，艾斯是谁？”  
那具身体突然开始狂颤起来，他的嘴唇像受寒了似的发抖，嘴里发出无意识的呻吟，努力地把这个问题从他的脑海中驱逐出去，萨波大喊道：“我不知道艾斯是谁！我当然知道艾斯是谁！你在说什么，艾斯早就已经死了，在另一个世界，但是那个世界我没办法过去，我好想过去……艾斯是谁？好热、好疼……这是什么？是火！艾斯……艾斯……”  
就差一点，艾斯就要把萨波叫起来，擦干他滚出眼眶的泪水，但是艾斯还是忍了下去，他萌生出一个新的想法，既然萨波的脑内因为受到冲击的原因总是储存着一堆废墟，那他这次就要把这一切全部破坏。  
带着这种冠冕堂皇的理由，艾斯说：“冷静下来，你往水里跳过去，你在海里，你感觉怎样？”  
“……”萨波松开了眉头，气息逐渐平缓，几乎要昏睡过去。  
“你还记得过去吗？”艾斯说，萨波的小拇指动了动，艾斯瞥了一眼，留着冷汗继续道，“你说你是来自贵族的，你记得吗？”  
“……记得。”  
萨波的眼睛开始分泌泪水，顺着眼角滑过太阳穴，落到浓密的金发中。  
有那么一会儿的静默，艾斯几乎要放弃继续询问萨波。  
“他们都死了，你的爸妈，还有贵族，他们已经死了。死得干干净净，不会再来骚扰你了。”  
萨波突然很急切地问：“那艾斯呢？他也死了吗？”  
艾斯沉默了一下，问道：“你希望他死吗？”  
萨波几乎是毫不犹豫地说：“我希望！”  
在那瞬间，艾斯突然明白萨波的那句话：了解真相是一件无比痛苦的事情。他狂怒起来，但是看起来很冷静地坐在那边，似乎已经习惯了这种境遇，他的嘴角抽搐起来，结果这句话让他想笑。最后艾斯捂住脸对沉浸在潜意识里的青年说：“是的，他死了，就在那场垃圾山的大火里被你们这些贵族烧死了，而你也没能逃出去，永远都生活在高城，和你的贵族一起，到死为止。”


End file.
